Ace Savvy Con
by Chris the Leavittman
Summary: Small one-shot co-written by Erich Zann III and I. Contains LJxSimon and LenixChaz. Nothing too special. Rated T just in case.


Leni, dressed as 11 of hearts, approached Chaz's house to pick him up for the convention. She had recently gotten her drivers license and is driving her, Chaz, Becky, Joey, Lincoln, and Clyde to the convention

"Chaz!" Leni said lovingly, kissing him tenderly on the lips.

"Leni!" He replied once they parted. "Love the cosplay."

"Awww! Thanks, Chaz! I love your cosplay too!" She said.

"Thanks," the caped young man said. "It's a Little tight, but good all the same."

"Wanna get going? Everyone else is waiting in Vanzilla."

"Sure." Chaz said, making sure he had his money for the con and getting in the front seat of the car.

"Hey Chaz," Lincoln said, also dressed as Ace.

"Hey, Linc!" Chaz said.

"Nice Ace Savvy costume!" The red haired man said.

"Thanks you too." the white haired boy said.

Leni pulled out of the driveway and was on the road to the con.

"I like your Night clubs costume, Becky," said the chubby bear.

"Oh, thanks!" Becky said.

"We're prolly gonna get a lotta people askin' us for pictures!," Leni said. "I actually made costumes for all of my family. They're totes gonna meet us here!"

"We'll have the full Ace Savvy team!" Lincoln said.

"Dealing out justice," said Clyde, One-Eyed Jack dressed.

"you can say that again," remarked Joey, dressed as a male version of Luan's joker.

They pulled up at the convention to see the rest of Lincoln's and Leni's sisters standing there in their costumes. Sam, Simon, and Maggie were also there dressed as Nightclubs, a male version of Strong Suit, and Joker respectively.

Mags! You look so good in that costume!" Luan said, kissing her girl, causing Maggie to blush deeply.

Sam had made her and her brother's own costumes and she and Luna were a female superhero duo.

"Lookin muscly there Simon," remarked LJ

Simon blushed slightly. "Th-thanks, Lynn... Strong Suit has always been my favorite." He said with a nervous smile.

As Lynn started walking away, Simon whispered, "I love you, Lynn."

"You guys look amazing," Chaz admired.

Sam fell back with Simon.

"You should just tell Lynn how you feel." Sam said.

"I know, I know," Simon said. "Not sure if I'm over Luna though." He looked over at Luna's butt but then looked at LJ's gloots.

Sam giggled. "You're such an adorable perv. You love looking at girls' butts, huh?" She teased.

"Shhh," Simon exclaimed "Don't act like you don't do it well."

Sam chuckled sheepishly.

"I-I guess I sort of do." Sam laughed.

The group of friends and siblings went inside the convention, getting stopped by plenty of people for pictures.

Lincoln and his sisters went to meet Bill Buck, who was meeting and greeting at the con.

He recognized them instantly and Lincoln showed them some new ideas he had for Ace and the Royal Flush Gang.

While the rest were meeting with Bill, Simon noticed a souvenir he knew LJ would love.

He went over and bought it, blushing nervously. He knew that he needed to talk to her. But she was way too cool for him.

"Maybe I should just wait until the end of today to give it to her," Simon said, trying to cover up the redness of his cheek below the band aid.

"Hey, Simon. I've always meant to ask you... Why do you wear that Band Aid?" Lynn asked. Simon turned a deeper red.

"I have a scar underneath and I don't like people to see it." that was a bald faced lie. He had failed Sam a while ago and ended up getting a bad cut on his cheek.

He'd been so ashamed of himself that he dug and picked at the cut so it would scar and he never wanted to forget his greatest shame.

"Could I see it?" LJ asked. "I think scars are kinda cool."

Simon wanted to comply but he was still blushing baboon butt red.

"Never mind." Lynn said, ripping the Band Aid off his cheek.

"Ah!" Simon shrieked and covered the scar with his hand.

LJ removed the blonde's hand from his cheek. "It's not so bad. You don't look so good though. What's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU! OKAY! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANTED? FOR ME TO HUMILIATE MYSELF IN FRONT OF YOU!" Simon demanded, his face turning red enough that it looked like an apple.

LJ was stunned. "Okay, okay. Geez."

Simon felt guilty. "I'm sorry, LJ. I didn't mean to yell at you."

"Simon, let's go get something to eat. What do you want?" Lynn asked gently.

"There's a taco food truck outside," Simon said. "What about Bill Buck though?"

"I already talked with him bud." she replied.

The two got their tacos and sat down.

"Listen, Simon... I'm really flattered that you feel that way about me. But I'm a lot older than you. You're like 9 years old, right?"

Simon nodded. He wasn't actually 9 but he was too embarrassed to admit it at this point.

"Maybe you should consider talking to Lucy. She's about your age." Lynn said.

"I don't think I like Lucy like you though," Simon said. "She's a bit too spooky. She's more of Rocky or Silas's type. You're more of my type."

The brunette sighed. "Alright. Well, why don't we hang out sometime. Do you like Freerunning?" Lynn asked.

"It's kinda like martial arts, except for running instead of fighting."

"Sweet!" She said.

"You look amazing as the strong suit," he said.

"Same to you."

Simon kissed Lynn nervously on the cheek. That was about all he felt comfortable doing.

"Thanks," was all he said.

LJ put a hand on her now slightly red check

"Would you go out with me, Lynn? I know I'm a year younger than you... But Sammy says I'm pretty mature for my age and I've gotten really into sports and martial arts ever since I moved here from Ohio. I think I could be a really good boyfriend if you'd give me a chance." Simon said, trying to list what he thought his qualifications were.

"I thought you said you were 9," LJ said.

"I caved," the blonde responded. "I didn't think I was good enough for you."

"Alright then, I'll get ya a shot."

"Really?" The shaggy blonde's scarred check

"That's adorable." She said, kissing Simon on the lips.

Simon was stunned. He drooled a little when their lips departed.

LJ smirked at that and used a napkin to clean him up a bit. "You like that?" Lynn teased.

Star Stunned Simon said, "Yes."

"I know I'm not Luna when it comes to kissing," she stated.

"That's okay," Simon said, leaning in in the hopes that Lynn would kiss him again.

LJ kissed back and ruffled his hair even.

Simon moaned, leaning in and kissing Lynn as well, moving to her neck and shoulders.

He placed a hand on her butt and LJ smirked at that whilst lip locking him

"You like butts, huh?" She asked.

He moaned yes.

"Same here." LJ grabbed his butt as well.

"Not bad. Pretty firm. Reasonably round. You work those glutes out don't you?" She asked, kissing his throat lightly.

Simon giggled. "Yeah, same to you."

"Thanks. Francisco liked my butt too. He was kinda a jerk about it though. He said he wished the rest of me looked as good as my ass." Lynn blushed in embarrassment. "It was likely my fault though. I have a tendency to twerk in people's faces."

"Sorry to hear that," Simon said. "I think you're beautiful." He kissed her tenderly on the lips again, being surprisingly gentle.

"Hey you two," Luna called out. The two night clubs cosplayers approached the two strong suits.

"How's it going?" sam asked

"I'm dating Lynn." Simon said brightly.

"Awesome brah," Luna said.

"We're happy for you two rapscallions."

"Rapscallions?" Lynn laughed:

Sam said, "That's what you two are!"

"Why? How are we rapscallions?" Simon chuckled.

"Well you two are pretty scruffy and rough," Luna remarked

"I dunno. Simon is pretty gentile as men go. He's sweet. He's always been sweet." Sam laughed.

"Yeah, but you gotta admit he's a little scuffed up," Luna said.

"I dunno," LJ exclaimed. "that scar don't look that bad.

"That's a really long story, that scar." Sam said. "He's so ashamed of it, but he shouldn't be. He didn't do anything wrong, and I suspect he saved my life that day."

"Thanks Sammy," Simon remarked. He didn't believe her. He knew she was just trying to make him feel better, but he appreciated it all the same.

"Simon is really handsome." Lynn said, smirking when Simon blushed heavily.

"Thanks," he said, pecking her lips once more.

"Come on, you two lovebugs." Sam smirked.

"There's other things we want to do."

"Alright, alright," Simon said. "But one more thing." He reached into his bag to get LJ's gift.

"Here. I saw this and thought you'd like it." He said, handing a small, wrapped package to her.

"What is it?" She asked as she opened it

It was a figurine of La Tormenta.

"Lincoln told me you two liked to play Lucha libre."

"Well, I like to play Lucha Libre. He tolerates it. Interestingly, he's not bad at it. He's stronger than he lets on. But he's not a very athletically interested person." Lynn said. "He's getting more into athletics lately and he's been running with me in the morning, doing martial arts with me in the evening and going to Lisa's state of the art gym in her bunker. He's more into video games, though."

"I do love the gift though."

"Really?" Simon said.

"Yeah, who doesn't love La Tormenta?"

"I'm actually not that into Lucha Libre." Simon blushed.

"But I'd thought you'd like it."

"Love it," LJ said. "Thanks bud." She kissed his cheek.

"Y-Yeah." Simon said, smiling shyly, getting up and taking Lynn's hand, walking through the con with her.

Meanwhile…

"It is an honor to meet you Bill," Chaz remarked.

"Nice to meet you as well." Bill said, shaking Chaz's hand. "Is the eleven of hearts your girlfriend?"

Chaz blushed slightly. "Yeah." He said shyly.

"Well it's a good thing I didn't make them siblings in canon," Bill remarked.

"Wait why?" Leni asked.

"Leni, he's talking about i-n-c-e-s-t."

"Why would an insect be a problem? Unless it's a spider." Leni shivered.

"never mind," Chaz said.

"Nice to see you again, Leni," Bill said.

"It's totes great to see you too!" Leni said.

The teenage couple left Bill to meet with more fans.

"Hey, where did LJ and Simon go?" asked Leni.

"I'm sure they're still around Leni."

"They're probably together. Simon really has a thing for Lynn." Chaz said.

"Aw, how cute!" Leni exclaimed. "Not as cute as you, Chaz." She grabbed his head kissed his cheeks.

Chaz blushed again. "Thanks."

At that point, Luan noticed something in Chaz's nether regions "Looks you've got some tight tights there Chaz." She laughed.

Chaz turned a deep red color, looking down and seeing that Leni's playful teasing had made him get hard.

He looked over at Leni, who clearly didn't understand the joke.

He tried hiding it with his hands so no one would notice. "Chaz shoulda worn something else underneath these."

"Luan! You're embarrassing him!" Leni complained, not understanding why he was embarrassed about his clothes being a little too tight.

"sorry," Luan said. "Just trying to keep things light."

"I-it's alright. I just… I'll be right back. Bathroom!" He said urgently, running to the bathroom.

"Stupid thing," Chaz said angrily in a stall. "Now's not the time."

Eventually, he anxiously washed his face with cold water, running his head under the faucet.

"Hey, dude. You accidentally get turned on by the hot girls in skimpy costumes?" Another man asked, walking in.

"Kinda," Chaz replied. "It was my girlfriend actually."

"Cool. I'd love to meet her. Who's she dressed as."

"Eleven Of Hearts and if you lay a finger on her, I'll destroy you." Chaz said, feeling calmer now and heading back out of the bathroom.

"Kay geez dude!"

The backwards hat wearing young man found his lady.

"Sorry about that Leni, it's a boy thing."

"Oh, you mean your pee pee got hard. I totes learned about that in health class. Plus we hear Linky rubbing it sometimes. The walls are like super thin."

"Hehe," Chaz said. "You pieced that together huh?"

"Well, no. I was curious about what those noises were one night and I went to see what was happening. Linky threw his Bun Bun at me and Lori explained what had happened." Leni said, blushing in mild embarrassment.

"Not much privacy in your house, huh?" Chaz remarked.

"Not really."

"Don't be ashamed by your privates, Chaz."

"But we're in publ-mmph!"

Leni reassured her boyfriend by kissing him gently on the lips. She wrapped some arms around him and lifted a leg up.

"Does Chaz want Leni to rub his special place when we get home and make him feel better?" Leni whispered, causing Chaz to go even brighter red than he was before.

"Um, maybe." Chaz knew Leni didn't always think before she spoke, but she meant well for him. "Chaz might like it."

"Is Chaz better now?" Leni asked.

"I am, thanks Leni." He kissed her again with passion.

"Ooh, Chazzy. You're so good." Leni giggled, feeling a tingly feeling in her tummy like butterflies.

"I SHIP IT!" shouted a fan to them. from a distance. "Ace of Hearts 4 life."

Chaz rolled his eyes.

"Where is he going to ship the Ace of Hearts? Isn't that a playing card? The Ace Of Hearts?" Leni asked innocently.

Chaz laughed, "Don't mind him cutie," and kissed her some more. At least his boner was covered by Leni being so close to him.

Lisa though was short enough to see.

"Hello, 'Chazzy Baby'." Lisa said with a smirk. "Pardon my interruption, but I've got an offer for you. Perhaps you would be willing to offer your assistance with an experiment of mine into quasi-pharmaceutical ventures." Lisa said.

Chaz, Leni still wrapped around him, turned his head to the Card Counter herself and asked, "Will it hurt?"

"No. In fact I'm told by Lincoln that it's supposed to be quite enjoyable." Lisa said.

"What does it involve again?" Leni asked. She wanted consent on this as well.

"It mainly pertains to the male of the species. I'm attempting to create a substance. It's not a drug per se, but a month of biweekly injections would permanently enhance said male's libido and by extension his virility. I was curious when I found that my Elder Brother is capable of achieving orgasm as much as six times in a single day despite his young age." Lisa said, already making Chaz very uncomfortable.

"Well that explains him playing with his Peppa Pig," Chaz said. "I'll think about it."

"Of course."

"Oh, how did you get Lincoln to go along with this?"

"I have dirt on him." Lisa said. Chaz raised an eyebrow.

"What dirt?" Chaz asked.

"As long as he cooperates, you'll never know." Lisa smirked widely and leaving the couple.

"Okay then," Chaz said.

"sorry about Lisa," Leni apologized. "She might be too smart."

"No such thing as too smart. She might be a bit too forward. I feel like she just lacks social awareness though." Chaz said. "Like you may not be the sharpest tool in the shed Leni, but you're the most outgoing person I know."

"Why would I want to be a sharp tool?" Leni asked.

"Don't know," Chaz played along. "You're perfect just the way you are."

"Awww… What is a libido and a virility?" Leni asked innocently.

"It means strong sexual desire," Chaz said. "Got enough of that already, hehehe." He kisses his Hearts again.


End file.
